A nonlinear theory which can predict velocity profiles, pressure and discharge waves along a segment of argery using measured values of the discharge and pressure waves at the proximal end of the segment as inputs will be used to determine flow along descending aorta and through the aorta-iliac arteries junction of dogs. The construction of a new model of the systemic circulation of a dog will be completed and will be used to carry on in depth study of the flow field, including mapping of the wall shear stress, under various arterial pressure and flow conditions. BIBLIOGRAHIC REFERENCE: Atabek, H.B., Ling, S.C., and Patel, D.J.: Analysis of Coronary Flow Fields in Thoracotomized Dogs. Circulation Research, Vol. 37, pp. 752-761, 1975.